The invention relates to liquid air engines and more specifically to structure for taking ambient air and transforming it into liquid air while at the same time separating and collecting specific air constituents in a liquid state.
An example of a prior art liquid air jet propulsion engine that utilizes ambient air drawn into the front of the engine for combustion purposes is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,541. The ambient air is passed through a heat exchanger having liquid hydrogen piped therethrough for liquefying the ambient air.
Another prior art example of a liquid air jet propulsion engine that takes in ambient air at its front end and processes it into liquid air is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,024. It's. structure also takes the ambient air and passes it through a heat exchanger where it is cooled by liquid hydrogen that is passed through the heat exchanger. The ambient air which has been cooled to a very low temperature in the heat exchanger is then compressed into a liquid in a condenser and then transmitted in this state to a rocket nozzle for consumption.